The One Where No One Proposes
"The One Where No One Proposes" is the season nine premiere of Friends, which aired on September 26, 2002. Plot Joey isn't sure what to do about the misunderstanding with Rachel that he proposed to her. He really wants to clear it up before Ross finds out to avoid a fight, but he did like that Rachel said yes to him. Meanwhile, Ross wants to talk to Rachel about starting dating again, but he is, just like Joey, interrupted every time they want to talk about Rachel. Rachel tells Phoebe that she got engaged, but Phoebe thinks that she's engaged with Ross and welcomes it. Monica is more critical and Rachel realizes that she doesn't want to marry Joey at all. When she's finally ready to tell him, she has to breastfeed Emma, which scares Joey and he runs away. Phoebe, still thinking that Ross and Rachel got engaged, wants to congratulate Ross on the engagement, and miraculously manages to convince Ross that he has proposed to Rachel. Chandler and Monica try to conceive their own baby again, but Jack discovers them and starts peeking, much to the abomination of Monica. Monica and Chandler are very ashamed, but they decide to just walk out and tell Jack the truth, but that leads to other problems: he thinks they are doing it wrong and goes all over the hospital to get them folders on how to conceive a child, telling them some things they don't want to know in the process. When Rachel, Ross and Joey finally clear things up, Rachel realizes that it was all her mistake and that Joey didn't propose to her at all. When she and Ross finally speak on starting dating again, they both think it's a good idea; however Ross remembers that Rachel was not only wearing the engagement ring but Phoebe thought they were engaged and works out that Rachel said yes to Joey when she thought he was proposing. Rachel is left realizing what a huge mistake she made. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elizabeth Davidson - Emma Geller-Greene Genevieve Davidson - Emma Geller-Greene Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Cleo King - Nurse Kitty Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Sherry Bilsing-Graham & Ellen Plummer Trivia General *This is the only episode where Aunt Liddy is mentioned. *It is revealed that Monica plays the piano. However, she didn't play the piano throughout the series. *Monica mentions The One Where Joey Tells Rachel (S8E16) when she reminds Rachel of the time Joey told Rachel he loved her and was left heartbroken. *In 12 months time, Joey and Rachel start dating but break up after realizing they are just too good friends to continue. *In two years time Ross and Rachel will have gotten back together for good and be married. *Also in two years time, Joey will leave New York for Los Angeles, as seen in the Pilot episode '' of ''Joey. *When Joey sees Rachel's breast he says "wowser". Ross said the same thing when he saw her breast in The One With A Chick And A Duck. *In the uncut DVD episode, Rachel mentions their drunken marriage in Vegas when she says she'd have married anyone. *Phoebe refers to her being the only one who knew that Ross was still secretly married to Rachel when she says "we haven't done the secret thing in ages" while discussing Rachel's engagement. Goofs *When Joey is in the room with Rachel, the door behind him keeps switching from being open to closed. *Monica, who spent her entire childhood fantasizing about her wedding, doesn't recognize that the ring on Rachel's finger is her own grandmother's wedding ring, which Ross had previously also given to Emily, however, the ring could also belong to their other grandmother, Jack's mother who attended Chandler and Monica's wedding. All she has to say about it is, "It is bigger than mine!" * About halfway through the episode, Phoebe mentions that Ross was touching himself while asleep in the waiting room previously. However, when Ross becomes unsure about whether he did or did not propose to Rachel, he says that he hasn't slept in 40 hours. ** However, since it can be implied that several hours passed between the birth of Emma and the point in which Phoebe says this, and Rachel's childbirth took approximately 48 hours, Ross could have been asleep anywhere from 8 to 15 hours into Rachel's childbirth, since he would have been exhausted from coaching Rachel through her childbirth. Or Phoebe could just have imagined the whole thing and thought it to be real. It's her very usual habit. *When Ross and Phoebe talk about the proposal, you can see the studio reflecting in the garbage can. *In the very last shot of the main characters in Rachel's hospital room before the opening credits roll, a boom mic is visible slightly before going out of sight. *In every scene in Rachel's room, whenever the door is open, the waiting room is directly outside. However, in one part where Joey pokes his head in the room, there is clearly a wall behind him suggesting there is a hallway instead of the waiting room. It's possible however that Rachel has moved rooms since quite a few hours pass during the scenes at the hospital. *In the one where Rachel is in the hospital after having Emma she is in the bed feeding Emma and Ross is sitting right beside of her. They are talking about their relationship and what should come. Rachel's hair moves from in front to behind her shoulder several times. Also, their fingers switches from being intertwined to not being intertwined several times. *When Joey tells Chandler about seeing Rachel's breast, Chandler wonders what it looks like. But, he has already seen her breasts in The One With The Boobies. *It's strange that neither of Rachel's parents come to visit her and Emma in the hospital. Especially since there was a whole episode about Rachel telling her father she is pregnant, and then another where her mother was planning to live with them after the baby arrives, although it's possible he was still angry that Ross and Rachel weren't getting married while her mother likely visited off-screen. It is also strange and wrong that Ross's ex-wife Carol and her lesbian lover Susan as well as Ross and Carol's son Ben would not come to the hospital to visit Rachel and Emma, especially since Emma is Ben's half-sister. It's possible they did visit, we just didn't see it. * At one point the nurse brings Emma for Rachel to breastfeed, leaves the door open, and doesn't ask Rachel if she is okay with the men in the room before she uncovers her breast. Nurses are taught to always respect the patient's privacy, a real nurse would have asked the men to leave and would have closed the door. * Ross tells Rachel that neither him, Joey or Chandler proposed, and this is repeated by Rachel. This is nonsense as Chandler is happily married to Monica and is Emma's Uncle by marriage. * In the uncut DVD episode, there's extra dialogue including Rachel saying she doesn't have a boyfriend and got dumped twice today. This isn't true since not only did Joey not actually propose but Ross actually wanted to talk about being her boyfriend again. Photos Rachel_&_Ross_(9x01).png TOWNoOneProposes.png Ross_&_Joey_(9x01).png Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Season Premiere